


Chasing This Starlight

by Victorious56



Series: Fair Game Weekend 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Fair Game Weekend (RWBY), Fair Game Weekend 2020, M/M, Reunions, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: After resolving their difficulties and deciding they want to be together, Qrow finally joins Clover on the USSAtlas.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Weekend 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947922
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Chasing This Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Fair Game Weekend 2020: Day 2: Starlight
> 
> This is a continuation of [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609489), so it's best to read that first, if you haven't already done so.  
> No knowledge of _Star Trek_ is needed to understand, and hopefully enjoy, either story.

It had been eight months. Eight months since Qrow had said he would arrange with Starfleet to leave his current post in Special Operations, and join Clover.

They'd had a couple of days together in that time, and Clover treasured those moments. But he'd yearned for Qrow's presence on the USS _Atlas,_ every day.

And now, it was finally happening.

Qrow was stationed at Starbase 12, and the _Atlas_ would arrive there the following day. Clover hardly dared to believe they would finally be together. Living together, not only for a fleeting few days, but always.

❖

The _Atlas_ docked at the starbase without incident, and the general message went out— All crew members, other than those assigned to carry out essential tasks on board, were free to disembark. The ship would be docked for two days, and then they would be under way once more.

Clover felt the anticipation rising within him, and a fluttering nervousness alongside it. As he left the ship, he saw Qrow waiting in the disembarkation area. The tall, dark-haired figure was leaning against a pillar, arms loosely folded, eyes scanning the crew members as they passed along the gangway from the ship. When he caught sight of Clover, his nonchalant air fell away as he hurried forward. Within moments Clover had engulfed him in a tight hug, Qrow laughing as he tried to wriggle his arms free,

"Let me look at you! It feels like it's been years." Qrow held Clover's face in his hands, eyes scanning it with a hunger that stirred something in Clover's belly. "I've missed you."

Clover's kiss was gentle, his lips soft against Qrow's. They stood at the centre of the universe; every galaxy, every star system, every planet, spinning away into silence. All Clover could hear was his own heartbeat, the thudding in his chest mirrored in Qrow's as they clung to one another. After a long moment, Qrow broke away, gasping.

"Cloves, I need to breathe!" He planted a smiling kiss against Clover's cheek.

"I just want to breathe _you_ , Qrow. I've missed you so much; every day got longer the closer it got to your transfer date. And now you're finally here."

Qrow pressed his forehead to Clover's. "Shall we go back on board? We could go out for a meal later... afterwards."

"That's a very good idea. We have a lot of time to make up."

  


Some while later, the two men lay panting, giddy, and flushed in each other's arms. The sheet was a tangle pushed to the foot of the bed, the floor was strewn with discarded clothes, and Clover felt a peace settle over him.

"Mmm, I needed that."

"I could tell." Qrow nuzzled against the younger man's neck. Clover's arms held him in a close embrace, one hand stroking the soft spikes of Qrow's hair.

"Despite all we'd said... part of me wouldn't believe it would happen, until you'd transferred to the _Atlas_ officially. But you're here, and it's true." Clover shifted his position, one leg slotting between Qrow's. "And we have two days before we get underway. It's almost like a holiday."

"A pretty short holiday. But yeah, we should make the most of it."

"I'd say we've made a good start." Clover huffed gently into Qrow's hair. "You smell so good. I could eat you all up."

Qrow wriggled against him. "You won't find me complaining."

"Mmm. Maybe later. I think I need a nap first."

"Sounds good to me. Are you comfortable, Cloves?"

"This is perfect. Just a short nap..."

Minutes later, they had both drifted off to sleep.

❖

Sometimes, you don't need to go out and see the sights with the man you love. Sometimes, simply being with each other is enough.

They did not leave Clover's quarters all day. The convenience of the replicator meant they did not have to go out to eat, and if the food available was not the most exciting there was, it didn't matter. What mattered was the time spent together, after so long apart.

As Chief of Security, Clover prided himself he had a good memory. He could recall faces easily, could reconstruct scenes in his head, was able to relate conversations well after the event. And of course his memory of Qrow's face was one he'd often indulged in during the preceding months of separation.

Now, he wanted to remind himself of every part of Qrow's body, which he had missed so desperately when he was alone.

Qrow lay back, his head pillowed in his hands. Clover's firm, yet gentle, fingers stroked across his chest repeatedly. Qrow watched Clover's face, intent as it was monitoring the progress of his hands. One calloused thumb chafed Qrow's nipple, Clover pinching it a little as it hardened beneath his touch. Qrow moaned, a soft response deep in his throat, as Clover's thumb moved to his other nipple.

Clover paused, looking at Qrow with a small smile on his face. "I love you," he said softly.

"You'd better." Qrow couldn't resist a small smirk. "I don't strip off for just anyone, you know."

Clover grinned, a heady warmth rushing through his body. _And I've missed all of this, so much._ He leaned forwards and kissed Qrow gently. "Let's just keep it that way, shall we? Now, where was I?" He sat back, his hands brushing slowly down Qrow's chest. One hand remained, returning to Qrow's nipples, whilst the other continued past his navel.

Clover's fingers were featherlight in their touch, arousing a trail of sparks across Qrow's skin. _I'd forgotten how good this feels._ He saw the smile that curved Clover's lips.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Qrow squirmed on the bed, his hand gripping Clover's thigh.

"And you're not?" Clover's hand continued on its downward path.

"I didn't say that... gods, Clover, this is— almost too much..."

Clover's hands slowed their movements. "I can stop if you like." He couldn't keep the smile from his voice.

"No... no... don't stop. Only... have pity on an old guy..."

"Less of the old; you're looking in good shape from where I'm sitting." Clover slid off the bed, opening a drawer in the nightstand and taking out a small tube of gel. "Now then..."

❖

Qrow awoke much later. His body ached, but in such a good way. Clover's arm was heavy across his waist, the younger man's breath warm against his hair. If Qrow had any qualms about leaving his former role to take a position on the _Atlas_ , they were burned away in the heat of the afternoon. Qrow rubbed his neck ruefully, the bruises left by Clover's mouth still tender. _Lucky for me I don't start work officially for two more days._

Clover shifted, his hand dragging across Qrow's hip. There was a deep murmur against Qrow's ear, and he felt Clover's fingers stroking his skin.

"No more for now, Cloves. I'm a bit fragile." He wriggled around to face Clover. "Not that I'm grumbling, you understand. I just need some recovery time."

"I'm sorry, was it too rough?"

"Gods, no, it was—" Qrow swallowed. "You're almost all I've thought about for the last few months. I've been waiting for this—for you—for too long." He pulled Clover into a hug, a drowsy, slow kiss melting between them. "I love you, very much."

They drifted back to sleep, waking a few hours later in the dimmed light of the room. The automatic lights were low, indicating the artificial sunset hour had passed. Qrow stretched out, groaning as his joints protested. Clover stirred beside him.

"I need to get up and stretch my legs, Clover. I'll be a wreck tomorrow otherwise."

"We can't have that. Why don't we go for a stroll?"

"Let's grab some food first though, yeah?" Qrow was aching _and_ hungry.

"Ten Forward is closed while we're docked. What do you fancy?"

The replicated pizza was hot, at least. Qrow swallowed his final mouthful, washing it down with a gulp of water. "Mmm, that's better. I don't know the layout of the _Atlas_ too well, where can we go?"

"I know the perfect place." Clover stood up, pulling Qrow to his feet. "Come on."

They left the room and made their way along the dimly lit corridors. The ship was eerily quiet; the usual low-level thrum still present, but no other sounds could be heard.

"Where are we going?"

"It's not too far. It _should_ be accessible at the moment." Clover stopped at the turbolift doors and pressed the call button. They entered, and he said, "Deck one," before turning to lean against the side, smiling at Qrow's quizzical expression. The hum of the mechanism increased as the turbolift picked up speed, quietening as the car slowed down smoothly after no more than a minute.

The corridor they exited onto was wider than those in the accommodation area, and equally deserted. After a few more turns, Qrow was hopelessly lost. Clover walked confidently just ahead of him, eager to reach their destination.

"Here we are." He tapped on the access panel and the door slid smoothly to one side. "It's the arboretum." Clover's words were hardly necessary; the abundance of trees told Qrow all he needed to know.

"I'd forgotten there was an arboretum on board."

"I should come here more often. Maybe we will, now you're here." Clover took Qrow's hand and led him along the narrow winding pathway. Under the trees there was very little light, although small lamps alongside the path marked their way.

"This is amazing," marvelled Qrow. "You could easily think you were in an actual planetary forest."

"You're right. Let's go up."

The trees ended abruptly, and Clover stood by a small open elevator platform.

"What's up there?" Qrow was intrigued by Clover's smile.

"You'll see soon enough."

They stood on the platform and it rose slowly, the mechanism almost silent. At the top, Clover stepped off and took Qrow's hand once more.

Ahead of them was a small clearing in the tree canopy, the circular platform ringed by a barrier. There were several benches spaced out across the platform, all unoccupied.

"Come and sit down."

Qrow sat beside Clover, looking at him with a smile. "This was unexpected, but nice."

"Look up, Qrow." Clover's voice was soft as he gestured towards the ceiling.

The ceiling was actually a shallow transparent dome. Qrow's view was filled with an endless vista of stars, fringed by the tips of the trees surrounding the platform.

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes, before Qrow began to fidget. "Ow... I'm getting a crick in my neck. Can I lie down?"

Clover shifted to one end of the bench. "Be my guest."

Qrow settled back, his head comfortable in Clover's lap. "You forget, don't you? Sometimes. Exactly where we are."

Clover's fingers were combing through Qrow's untidy dark hair, as he gazed upwards. "You do. This reminds me— did you ever go on camping holidays, when you were a kid? In the wilds, away from everywhere. And you'd lie on the ground at night, outside your tent, looking at the stars. Never realising that one day, you'd be up there among them."

"It wasn't really like that on Mars," replied Qrow. "Though I've been on the holodeck with scenery like that. This, though— this is the real deal."

Clover propped his elbow on the back of the bench, supporting his head as he looked above him. The starlight illuminated their faces, casting its ethereal lustre across their skin.

"There's a lot of space out there, Qrow."

"You sure learned your stuff at the Academy." Qrow smirked up into Clover's face.

"Smart ass. No, what I mean is, there's _so much_ space. And yet, we're here, together. In this little patch of it, right now."

Qrow sat up, swivelling round to face him. "You're right. I'd not thought of it like that before." He leaned forward and brushed his lips softly against Clover's. "We're lucky." He sat back against the bench, and Clover put an arm about his shoulders.

"We are."

Qrow leant his head against Clover, breathing out a deep sigh of satisfaction. Their heads rested together, the starlight washing them in a pale glow as they sat, hands clasped, in contented stillness.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
